A field cultivator in combination with a leveling attachment is used to disrupt, loosen and finally level soil in preparation for planting. Leveling attachments often include a rolling basket or reel and are typically mounted to a mounting arm at the trailing end of a field cultivator by a pivoting carrier arm. A reel typically includes a pattern of transverse, radially spaced ribs carried by generally circular plates which rotate about an axis. Such leveling devices are normally operated in a lowered position and typically include fixed down pressure spring mountings which press down on the leveling device as it moves across the ground. Fixed down pressure spring mountings work well in dry soil conditions where dry, hard clods are present. Under down pressure, the reel penetrates slightly below the soil surface, breaks up the dry hard clods or pushes them beneath the surface. During dry soil conditions, the reel does not become clogged. However, in wet conditions, the down pressure is not needed to break up relatively wet clods and the penetrating reel under down pressure tends to clog with mud. In other soil conditions, it is possible to work the soil too finely, in such cases it would also be advantageous to have a reel that applies less down pressure.